


Complimentary

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I mean kind of, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Negan's never been one to hold back on voicing his adoration for Rick, and Rick decides it's time to turn that praise back on him.





	Complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. This has been finished and laying around in my WIPs for ages, so I figured I should probably post it.

“Goddamn, you’re gorgeous.”

Rick hums happily into Negan’s neck at the compliment. The humming turns into moaning a moment later when he feels Negan slide a slick finger inside of him. He trembles slightly, his breathing going shallow, as Negan begins to pump the finger in and out of Rick, kissing and nipping at his shoulder as he does so.

When Negan adds a second finger that curls _just right_ inside of him, Rick throws his head back, his mouth gasping open. He hears Negan chuckle before leaning in to purr into Rick’s ear,

“ _Je-sus_ , you are so fucking hot.”

Rick’s face flushes. Negan is always very vocal in bed, much like how he is out of the bedroom. And, while quite a lot of it is absolute filth- again, much like how he is out of the bedroom- a good bit of it is just showering Rick in compliments.

Negan’s always been like that, though. Rick can remember when they met: He had been on the job, called to a particularly rough bar to deal with a disorderly conduct complaint. He’d walked in with Shane, expecting to be met with some drunk asshole that thought he was hot shit and couldn’t keep his mouth shut. That was usually how disorderly conduct calls went.

And this one was no exception. Negan had indeed been a drunk asshole with big mouth and an ego to match. It was just that he was a drunk asshole who had whipped around upon hearing that the cops were there, looked Rick up and down, and said, “Goddamn, I’d get the fuzz called on me more often if they all looked like you, gorgeous.”

Shane had nearly busted a gut laughing, and Rick had rolled his eyes, but felt secretly and strangely flattered. Probably because the drunk asshole complimenting him was pretty hot himself, and Rick hadn’t seen any action in God knows how long. Regardless, they’d hauled Negan and a couple other rowdy patrons out of the bar and sent them on their way with a warning, because nobody had been hurt and there was no property damage.

Rick had hopped back into the squad car and was about to head back to the station when Negan had knocked on the driver’s side window, his smirking face tinted faintly blue by the glass. Rick had rolled the window down and asked “Can I help you?” and Negan’s Cheshire grin had widened, which seemed like a physical impossibility to Rick. He’d handed Rick a folded-over napkin, presumably from the bar, winked, and walked off.

Shane immediately reached over and grabbed the napkin out of his hand, unfolding it and taking a glance before bursting into laughter again and tossing it back at Rick. Rick had grabbed it, expecting it to say “Fuck you” or some similarly vulgar sentiment, but instead he’d been met with a ten-digit number and the name _Negan_ scrawled across a semicircular stain from a shot glass.

Shane had laughed even harder when Rick had hastily and impulsively shoved the napkin into his pocket, mercilessly teasing Rick about it the whole ride back to the station. Rick had insisted that he just didn’t want it lying around cluttering up the car- which was a plausible enough excuse, as Rick liked to keep his car next to immaculate.

Once they got back, they’d been sent out again almost immediately, reports of a domestic disturbance, and Rick had forgotten about the napkin in his pocket. It wasn’t until he was doing laundry a few days later and it fell out that he remembered. He’d stared at the now-crumpled napkin on the floor, and after a moment’s hesitation, picked it up and set it aside. He wasn’t entirely sure why he kept it, but a week later, in a fit of absolute madness brought on by Shane bringing up _once again_ that he hadn’t seen anyone since Lori had died two years ago _and how the hell had he gone so long without getting any_ , he had picked it up and dialed the number on a whim.

He honestly didn’t know what he expected, or what he was planning on doing if Negan picked up. When he heard a gravelly, _“Hello?”_ from the other line, he’d panicked and stumbled out,

“Uh, yes, hello- this is officer Rick Grimes-uh-you gave me your number a week ago when me and my partner dragged you out of a bar and do you want to get a drink sometime?”

There had been a moment of dead air before Negan had broken into a hearty laugh that crackled with static and said, “Fucking hell, I did _not_ expect that one to pan out! Sure thing, _officer_ Rick Grimes, I’ll get a fucking drink with you.”

That had been well over two years ago now. Negan’s vulgarity had never wavered, but neither had his penchant for complimenting Rick every chance he got. It was sweet. It was one of the few things that showed Negan’s softer side to people other than Rick, as he was never shy about bragging about Rick in front of other people. Negan, despite his vulgarity and abrasiveness, could be very sweet once you got to know him.

His problem was that very few people were willing to put up with the vulgarity and abrasiveness long enough to get to know him, unless they were similarly inclined to such things. Rick knew that he, Carl, and Judith were likely the only people in Negan’s life who knew how loving he could be. Even Rick’s friends, as much as they had eventually come around to Negan, had expressed doubts about how Rick could put up with such an asshole for so long.

And sure, some of it was teasing. Despite a rocky start, his friends really had grown to like Negan. He and Shane got on surprisingly well, despite their similarly dominant personalities. But still, he knew Negan could come across as someone who could be hard to love.

The truth was, to Rick, he was anything but.

Rick never once had to doubt that Negan loved Rick’s kids like they were his own. Negan would carry Judith around the house, bouncing her and singing off-key to her favorite songs and calling her _Little Angel_ , looking like he’d never seen anything more precious in his life.

While it had taken Carl a while to warm up to him, Negan had tried to bond with him immediately, talking baseball and video games and anything Carl was into in order to break past the whole awkwardness of _“My dad is finally dating after my mom died and he’s dating a man who can be kind of a loudmouthed dick”_. It had taken some time, but Carl clearly looked up to Negan now, and had slipped up and called him “dad” a couple times, much to his immediate chagrin.

The look of wonder on Negan’s face on those rare occasions when Carl referred to him as his dad was something Rick wished he could capture and frame forever.

And then there were the ways that Negan was sweet to Rick. The ways that he was demonstrating right now, as he began to pepper kisses over Rick’s face and down the side of his neck. He nuzzles into the crook of Rick’s neck, sucking on the flesh in a way that will definitely leave Rick with a mark in the morning.

Rick finds that he really doesn’t mind.

Negan’s fingers withdraw, and Rick makes a needy sound that causes Negan to laugh.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous. I’ve got something better for you.”

Negan shifts so that he’s on top, in between Rick’s spread legs. Rick feels the head of Negan’s cock, hot and slick, press against him, and he makes a hungry, impatient noise and grabs Negan’s hips, pulling him in closer so that he can feel the larger man's warmth enveloping him. Negan leans forward and presses their foreheads together as he pushes in, drawing out low moans of pleasure from both of them. He looks down at Rick when he’s fully settled inside of him, his hazel eyes deep and vast and swimming with unfiltered love for the man beneath him.

“You are so fucking beautiful, how the hell did I get so lucky?” Negan whispers, his voice almost reverent as he gazes at Rick, face open and ardent above him.

Rick gives Negan’s waist a little squeeze and rolls his hips in a way that makes Negan bite down on his lower lip and suck in a hard breath. It’s Rick’s turn to grin. “Fuck me,” he whispers, rolling his hips again, hoping to entice Negan to move.

Negan moans, and is only too happy to oblige. He pulls out slowly, then thrusts back in, repeating the motion and building up a rhythm that leaves them both moaning, Rick's breath coming in quick, stuttering breaths as Negan's attention winds him up just right. Usually it’s Negan that’s whispering sweet- or filthy- nothings into Rick’s ear as they move together, but this time, Rick feels the need to address something.

“What the hell do you mean anyway, _how did you get so lucky_?” he gasps out as Negan fucks him. When Negan doesn’t respond, Rick continues anyway.

“Because you,” Rick groans, “Are a-absolutely-” Negan interrupts him with a slow, agonizingly delicious thrust against his the sweet spot inside him, and Rick cries out involuntarily, fingertips digging into hips. Negan smiles, and Rick continues after he catches his breath.

“-are absolutely fucking gorgeous.” Rick finishes, his head thrown back against the plush of the pillows and his hands gripping Negan’s waist hard enough to bruise. Negan just smirks and shakes his head and dips down so that he can nibble at Rick’s collarbone as he’s thrusting into him.

Rick balks at the rejection of his compliment, grabbing Negan’s head and forcing him to look him in the eye.

“You are.” Rick murmurs, softer now. Negan rolls his eyes and angles his hips so that he’s brushing against Rick’s sensitive spot every time he thrusts in, which Rick feels is an unfair distraction tactic. He continues to search for words, which is much more difficult now that Negan seems insistent on fucking his brains out so that he can’t speak.

“You’re gorgeous,” Rick whispers as Negan rocks into him, their hips grinding together. Negan’s face is flushed, and not just from arousal anymore. Rick grins, satisfied, and continues.

“You’re _aah_ -amazing,” He moans as Negan's length drags along his sensitive walls. Rick hears him whimper, Negan's body bowed over his.

“You’re so fucking hot,” He says when Negan reaches between them to wrap a hand around Rick’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts in and out of Rick’s body.

They’re both close now, so when Rick pulls Negan to him and whispers “You’re so fucking beautiful,” into Negan’s ear, it’s completely unavoidable that Negan bites his lip and moans out a ragged sound and spills himself into Rick. Rick follows a moment later, the feeling of Negan filling him up sending him straight over the edge. For several blissful seconds, they're all hungry mouths and sated moans as they ride out the waves of their release together.

Negan pulls out after a moment and collapses on the bed beside Rick, pressing a gentle kiss to his right shoulder. Rick rolls over to face him, his left hand coming up to stroke the side of Negan’s stubble-covered cheek.

Negan turns his face into Rick’s hand, kissing the finger his wedding band is on.

They’d gotten engaged after being together for a year, and then married a few months after that. Negan had proposed- more casually, he’d later told Rick, than he really wanted to, because he’d been afraid that Rick would say no.

“Why the hell would I say no?” Rick had asked, not upset, just genuinely curious as to the reasoning.

“Well, I mean. Because of Lori.” Negan had replied. “I know there are a lot of people who don’t want to get married again after something like that.”

Rick had just stared at him in confusion. “But- you lost Lucille-” he’d started.

Negan had shrugged. “I know. I just- it was always just me and her. You and Lori- you had a whole life, a _family_. I didn’t know if you’d think starting a new one would be disrespectful to her or something.

Rick’s heart had clenched. Not because he thought marrying Negan would somehow disrespect Lori’s memory, but because Negan loved Rick enough to be so concerned about respecting his family.

And also because it hurt him to think that Negan had been worried that Rick would reject him. He had pulled Negan into his arms, burying his face into the taller man’s chest.

“I want to marry you. I really, really appreciate you being so respectful of my past, but I want to be with you. I never want you to doubt that. I love you so damn much, Negan. You _are_ a part of this family.”

Rick smiles fondly at the memory, taking a moment to watch the way Negan’s lips brush over the ring, before asking the question.

“Why wouldn’t you take my compliment?” Negan huffs out a laugh.

“You’re still caught up on that?”

“It was less than five minutes ago!” Rick protests with a laugh, “You compliment me all the damn time, and I try to tell you you’re gorgeous and you roll your eyes like I’m being stupid or somethin'.” Negan still looks amused, but Rick’s not buying it. “I’m serious. Tell me why. You sure seemed to like it once I managed to get my words out,” he teases, his expression sly and flirty.

Negan’s face flushes and his eyes flit away from Rick’s, focusing on a spot over his shoulder. “I’m just not used to it, is all.” He says, still not looking at Rick. “You know me, you know how I come across to most people. I’m an asshole, and assholes don’t usually rake in the compliments.” He pauses, his eyes meeting Rick’s, and he smiles. “Not like gorgeous blue-eyed cops.” He teases, letting his lips brush against Rick’s.

When he pulls back, Rick is looking at him intently. “Well,” Rick says, “I guess I’ll have to start making up for all the people who think you’re an asshole.” And with that, he rolls on top of Negan, straddling his hips, and presses a kiss to his husband’s waiting lips.


End file.
